


You're still a prat ( Just not a royal one )

by RaizunFlame



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, No Magic AU, arthur comforting merlin after a nightmare basically, but not too bad, it's more of the comfort, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaizunFlame/pseuds/RaizunFlame
Summary: “You’re still the prat you’ve always been, just not a royal one,” He cut in before Arthur could finish his sentence, who now had the prideful look replaced with an unamused one.





	You're still a prat ( Just not a royal one )

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensibleshoes28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensibleshoes28/gifts).



> I mean, it's not any special kind of poetry but I hope you'll enjoy it! It's my first time doing a Merthur fanfic so if they seem ooc then oops. My bad. 
> 
> With that said and done, happy reading!

_A green meadow, its soft grass underneath the two of them felt like feathers._

_A nearby lake, so far yet so near, always in their reach but isn’t ever in their grasps._

_A body in his arms getting colder and colder, no matter how hard he tried to pull it away from Death’s colder hands._

_“Just- just hold me, please…”_

_…_

 “Merlin!”

 …

_"I want to say… something I’ve never said to you before…”_

_…_

 “Merlin, wake up!”

 …

_I love you. “Thank you.”_

 …

 As if on cue, Merlin shot up abruptly with a single name on his lips, “Arthur.” Tears immediately welled up in his eyes and his breath hitched in panic, _Arthur. Where was- He was-_ A desperate sob escaped him, at the very same time two strong arms encircled his body.  

 “Ssh, Merlin,” Arthur ( _Alive, right here_ ) hushed soothingly while rocking both of them back and forth in a calming manner. He always did that every time ( _Every night_ ) Merlin woke up from a night terror. “It’s okay, it was just a nightmare. I’m right here.”

 “Arthur- You were- You-,” Merlin gasped for air when the image of the most beautiful shade of blue losing all its light resurfaced and tremors wracked his body even harder, “It- It was the same dream as always, you- you _died_ in my arms-“

 Arthur cut him off swiftly by pressing a light kiss onto his temple, “It’s not real, I’m here.” ( _and warm_ ) He pulled back and ruffled Merlin’s hair in the way he knew the other hated, “And as much as I absolutely adore the idea of myself as king, I’m right here.”

 His warm hand moved upwards to catch a stray tear that had made its way down Merlin’s cheek and smiled a smile that was reserved for moments like these, “You’re not a wizard, and I’m not the king of Camelot. We’re just two university students, sitting on a crappy bed, awake at some god forsaken time in the morning, okay?”

 Merlin couldn’t help but laugh, the sound ringing loudly in the room and dispersing the sorrowful atmosphere that surrounded him. “You’re right, for once. You’re still the same as ever.”

 Arthur beamed with pride, “You see? Now then-“

 “You’re still the prat you’ve always been, just not a royal one,” He cut in before Arthur could finish his sentence, who now had the prideful look replaced with an unamused one.

 “You know, sometimes I wonder why I fell for such a dick,” Arthur wondered aloud mockingly while shoving Merlin away jokingly.

 He felt his lips tugging into a grin and shoved back, “Just one of my natural charms, I suppose.”

 “Merlin.”

 “Shut up?”

 “That, and go back to sleep. I have early classes tomorrow- oh wait, I meant _today_ ,” Arthur glared at him with no menace truly in it and Merlin bit back a response that he knew Arthur would not find witty.

 The two settled back into their previous ( _usual_ ) position before Merlin had woken the two of them, which was Arthur burying his nose in Merlin’s head and both their limbs so tangled with one another, they couldn’t tell which was whose.

 Despite all the parallels from the night before, Merlin knew one thing had changed. In his own makeshift protection that is Arthur’s warm ( _and alive_ ) embrace, he knew that thoughts and dreams of kingdoms and knights or dragons and magic would not be reappearing this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Anyways, moving on to who this story is dedicated to, think of it as a celebratory gift and a thank you gift, or something. Thank you for always listening to my stories and reading them, in turn making me a better writer, it means a lot. You're honestly one of my closest friends and I'm comfortable with you in some ways that I can never be with some other people. 
> 
> And now going to the celebratory gift part, congrats man! I'm so proud of you that it inspired me to write this so yeah. It's amazing that it's happening and I know you know what I mean but if you don't I'll leave a clue; Russian. 
> 
> To the other readers, I once again hope that you liked this one. It was written within the span of the beauty and the beast soundtrack so I hope it's up to your expectations. 
> 
> ...I should probably stop now. 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
